Lua Nova
by Jaguar Claw
Summary: Na noite mais odiada do mês, a lua nova, Inuyasha está desolado após uma briga com Kagome e Kouga se depara com ele em estado deplorável. Talvez a lua nova não fosse tão má assim... Yaoi InuxKouga


**Dark:** Yosh minna, meu nome real é Rebeca mas podem me chamar de Dark. Caso vocês não saibam meus assistentes são Gaara e Itachi...

**Gaara:** O que a gente tá fazendo aqui?

**Itachi:** Nós nem pertencemos a esse anime!

**Dark:** Não me interessa! Vamos aos recados...

**Gaara:** 1º-InuYasha não pertence a essa maluca e sim a uma tal de Rumiko Takahashi!

**Itachi**: 2º- Essa fanfic é uma Oneshot e não foi betada então deixemos que a idiota se vire!

**Dark:** 3°- Contém Yaoi, relacionamento entre garotos, se não gosta não leia!  
_**  
**_

_**Lua Nova**_

Um jovem estava deitado sobre a grama fofa, as mãos estavam atráz da cabeça se perdendo na farta cabeleira prateada, da qual se sobressaiam um par de orelhas caninas, seus belos olhos ambarinos fitavam o horizonte onde o sol se punha lentamente. Ele sentia o olfato perder a sensibilidade assim como a audição conforme o céu escurecia e a lua cinzenta subia ao céu azul pintalgado de minúsculos pontinhos prateados porém mesmo que estivesse perdendo os sentidos apurados o jovem hanyou sabia que estava sendo observado

-Cara de cachorro?- pensou um certo lobo youkai no topo de uma árvore enquanto via os olhos ambarinos do hanyou se tornarem violetas e os cabelos prateados se tingirem de negro

-Pode sair daí Kouga...- disse o hanyou, as palavras que normalmente eram ditas de forma agitada agora saiam dos lábios do jovem como se ele estivesse fazendo um grande esforço ao pronuncia-las e era possível notar uma certa dose de melancolia contida que causou imediata estranheza no youkai lobo

-O que aconteceu cachorrinho?- questionou Kouga saltando do topo da árvore e caindo graciosamente no solo com as pernas ligeiramente flexionadas, sua voz exalava um leve tom de preocupação o que era raro considerando que ele estava se dirigindo a InuYasha

-Kagome...- respondeu o hanyou com o tom de voz evidentemente apático

-O que! Você deixou alguém ferir minha querida Kagome?!- bradou Kouga agarrando InuYasha pela gola do kimono vermelho a alguns centímetros do chão, os olhos injetados de fúria e descontentamento encaravam os orbes violáceos de InuYasha

-Não...- respondeu o jovem com a voz rouca e o lobo youkai puxou o outro para tráz mas quando o fez o rosto do hanyou saiu das sombras ficando suavemente iluminado pela luz suave da lua. Sua pele estava exessivamente pálida dando ao jovem um ar espectral e os olhos costumeiramente vivos estavam avermelhados e inchados. Como se o hanyou estivesse... chorando? Era por demais bizarro para o youkai lobo acreditar quando ele percebeu uma marca vermelha no formato de uma palma, parecia que ele havia recebido um tapa

-A Kagome... fez isso?- questionou Kouga em tom baixo e InuYasha confirmou abaixando a cabeça de modo que seu rosto ficou escondido pela espessa massa negra que consistia em seu cabelo. Kouga não acreditava que Kagome, a sua Kagome fora capaz de fazer algo tão cruel para InuYasha, ela havia desmoralizado o hanyou a ponto dele vir se enfurnar na floresta na única noite do mês na qual ele ficava totalmente vulnerável

-Eu...- começou Kouga mas as palavras fugiram da sua boca sentindo o coração do outro bater de forma descompassada e ouvindo a respiração irregular do jovem, a que ponto Kagome havia estilhaçado o orgulho de InuYasha para que este chegasse ao limite de se debulhar em lágrimas? O cheiro salgado das lágrimas invadia as narinas do youkai e um profundo sentimento de asco tomou conta do corpo de Kouga, era cruel e desumano ter feito aquilo com o hanyou. InuYasha estava vulnerável, não só fisicamente como mentalmente e então o lobo, mais por instinto que por qualquer outra coisa puxou o corpo do outro em direção ao seu em um abraço.

No início o jovem se assustou com a ação inesperada mas logo aceitou o contato apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kouga. Era inegável que ele estava carente e sabia disso mas também era inegável que ele estava gostando o contato com o corpo do youkai lobo, mesmo estando sem seu olfato apurado o delicioso cheiro de terra molhada dos cabelos de Kouga invadia suas narinas e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentia confortável. Kouga abaixou seu rosto e seus lábios se uniram aos de InuYasha que se entreabriram num convite mudo para o lobo aprofundar o contato, as línguas se chocavam em uma batalha silenciosa enquanto um turbilhão de sensações invadiam os corpos dos dois e eles só se separaram quando respirar se tornou uma necessidade urgente.

InuYasha ergueu a cabeça olhando para os orbes azuis de Kouga e naquele mesmo instante Kouga percebeu que InuYasha não era o único vulnerável alí, ele se sentiu totalmente desarmado olhando aqueles belos olhos violáceos e um profundo sentimento em seu peito fez ele ter certeza que mataria qualquer um que ousasse ferir os sentimentos do jovem hanyou. Ele pegou InuYasha no colo e o beijou novamente, desta vez cheio de luxúria fazendo ambos perder a noção de tudo que os cercava

As roupas se tornaram desnecessárias, um obtáculo rapidamente removido por mãos firmes e ágeis...

Corpos desnudos entrelaçados, iluminados pelo opaco brilho prateado do luar, pela macia e agradável ao toque...

Caninos afiados cravados em seu ombro, lábios cerrados contendo um gemido de dor e prazer...

Gemidos desconexos, palavras inteligíveis invadindo os ouvidos...

Mãos macias explorando cada detalhe dos corpos, delineando os músculos bem torneados, garras afiadas raspando as costas...

Corpos perfeitos movendo-se em sincronia, sensações invadindo ambos, gemidos fortes indicando a proximidade ápice

Suor escorrendo pelos poros, odor de sexo invadindo suas narinas

Portas do paraíso que se abrem por alguns breves segundos, corpos tombados extasiados pelo prazer

-Aishiteru Kouga...- disse o jovem suavemente, a melancolia havia desaparecido a muito de sua voz dando lugar a felicidade

-Aishiterumo meu koi....- respondeu o lobo abraçado fortemente no outro, ele poderia passar o resto de sua vida alí e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria alguém ferir os sentimentos do seu InuYasha. Eles se escoraram naquela árvore com InuYasha sentado no colo de Kouga observando o céu escuro por muitas horas em silêncio, só apreciando a compania um do outro quando InuYasha abriu a boca par falar

-Sabe Kouga, eu sempre detestei a lua nova. Quando eu me transformava sentia que era uma pária...- disse ele e Kouga o fitou com olhos inquisitivos, o tom de voz do hanyou indicava que ele tinha algo mais pra dizer

-Mas sabe de uma coisa? Hoje você me deu um motivo para passar a amar a lua nova!- disse virando a cabeça para Kouga e sorrindo revelando afiados caninos, o sol começava a surgir no céu e os olhos violetas tingiam-se de âmbar, as medeixas negras adquiriam uma bela tonalidade prateada e um par de orelhas caninas despontava do topo da cabeça do hanyou

-Você também me deu um motivo para amar a lua nova, e para amar outras coisas também...- disse Kouga em tom calmo e suave, ele pretendia trocar umas palavrinhas com Kagome, algo como nunca mais ferir seu koi. Mas aquilo ficava para mais tarde, no momento ele tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como apreciar a compania do seu lindo hanyou...

**FIM**

**Dark:** E aí? Gostaram? odiaram?

**Gaara:** Como se alguém fosse gostar dessa porcaria...

**Itachi: **Apoiado!

**Dark:** Bem, se alguém parar para ler isso aqui, mandem reviews!

**Gaara: **E quem é que vai mandar review pra isso?

**Dark:** Talvez se vocês pedirem... Vocês são bem populares...

**Itachi:** E por que fariamos isso?

**Dark:** Por que eu estou estou mandando!- olhar psicopata, faca com sangue pingando

**Itachi & Gara: **Mandem reviews! Onegai!- dupla encolhida num canto tremendo de medo

**Dark:** Assim é melhor... Thau minna!


End file.
